


少爷与魔（一）

by Rocketlaunchbaseof23



Category: Psychopath Diary (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22652677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocketlaunchbaseof23/pseuds/Rocketlaunchbaseof23
Summary: 女巫说：“他16岁时将成为我献给恶魔Abadon的祭品！”还未许愿的仙女说：“女巫说的虽然的确会应验，但我祝愿这个孩子最后会化险为夷，并拥有全世界最幸福的爱情。”
Relationships: 徐仁宇/陆东植
Kudos: 16





	少爷与魔（一）

在很久很久以前，世界上存在着一个叫做鹿国的国家。这个国家位处于北方高地，是个多雪之国。尽管领地小，但胜在地处偏僻，并无过于富饶的资源，避免了邻国们的觊觎，那的老百姓基本都靠着得天独厚的渔业来出口给其他国家以维持生计。

鹿国的伯爵是一位交口称誉的慈善家，只可惜他和妻子多年来都没有生下一个孩子。

不过最近这个令人遗憾的事情终于有了转点，那就是伯爵突然发表声明：他的孩子将于不久之后出生，届时他将邀请全城的老百姓参与这场盛大的喜事。为了祝福这位即将出生的孩子，他还特意从各地邀请了几位仙女们来为这位孩子许下最美好的愿望。

所有老百姓都期盼着的那一天终于到来了。

在偌大的广场上，火红的桌布盖在长到看不见头的桌子上，无数珍馐美酒摆得满满当当。众人全部的目光集中在了遮帘慢慢拉开，从轿子里抱着孩子出来的伯爵夫人身上。

全场像是提前约定好了一般，大家都秉着呼吸，生怕吓到了这盼星星盼月亮才好不容易盼出来的陆家子爵。

事前邀请过来的仙女们此时也一同登场了。

第一个仙子说：“我祝愿这个孩子拥有全世界最美好的品德。”

第二个仙子说：“我祝愿这个孩子拥有全世界最羡慕的样貌。”

第三个仙子说：“我祝愿这个孩子拥有全世界最宝贵的财富。”

第四个仙子说：“我祝愿这个孩子拥有全世界最聪慧的大脑。”

第五个仙子也正要迈步上前说出自己的祝福语。却被一袭黑影挡住了道路。

在这喜庆的宴会上着一袭黑袍甚是引人注目，却不知为什么并没有士兵去阻拦她。

来者是臭名昭著的女巫，是伯爵绝不可能去邀请的人。如今她不请自来，自然不会有什么好事发生。全场眼睁睁地看着那女巫嘴巴一张一合：“陆伯爵，你派人抢走了我研究了多年才研究出的人型果，如今我得知令公子出生，果然人型果已经被你用掉了。那么，我就告诉你一件事吧。此人型果是我和恶魔Abadon达成的交易，是要献给恶魔的祭品。在这个孩子十六岁的时候，Abadon就会现世带走他。而这个孩子在沾染了恶魔的气息之后，就会成为Asmo......”

女巫的定身术到了时效，她的话还没有说完，周遭的士兵就已经一齐向她扑来，她只好咽下后面没有说出的话，散掉了自己的化身，逃之夭夭。

众人因为女巫扔下的恶语大惊失措着，此时第五个还没有许下愿望的仙女走到了正在痛哭中的伯爵与伯爵夫人面前说道：“女巫说的虽然的确会应验，但我祝愿这个孩子最后会化险为夷，并拥有全世界最幸福的爱情。”

伯爵为了让无辜的孩子能够继续快乐幸福的成长起来，下令所有人关于那一天的事都不允许提起。

伯爵的孩子就在这样为他制造出来的天堂里一天天成长起来。

伯爵的孩子名叫陆东植，正如他出生时众仙女为他许下的愿望一样，他拥有全世界最美好的品德，他勇敢善良有爱心，被全城的人民视为心头肉。他拥有全世界最羡慕的样貌，如同阳光洒过的棕色头发打着可爱的弯卷，清澈得能够映出星坠银河的眼眸也能在一瞥一抬眼之间勾出人心中的层层不安分的涟漪。如同纷飞大雪凝结出的洁白肌肤与用夏季盛放得最鲜艳的微微翘起的玫瑰花瓣捏出来的柔软唇瓣相互映衬着，贵族才能用的华丽腰束暴露出他属于少年专属的纤细腰肢，长靴服帖地勾勒着少年人并不壮硕的小腿。只一面，就能让人理解何为造物主的偏爱与温柔。他是鹿国伯爵的儿子，在父母与周遭人的爱意下成长。被爱着，便是他最宝贵的财富。他还天资聪颖，经常利用自身所学去帮助那些需要帮助的人们。

就是这样美好的一个孩子，却要在16岁时成为恶魔的祭品。

百姓们看着陆东植偶尔会出现在城镇街道上的背影，同情地摇摇头。

下个月，就是这孩子的16岁生日了。

陆东植回到家中，卸下厚重的皮草披肩，看见迈着沉重步法走下楼梯的陆伯爵，小脸兴冲冲地仰着，就要冲上去跟父亲诉说今日所遇见的奇事。

“孩子，”没想是陆伯爵先开了口。

“怎么了，父亲？”

“冰封山上的房子已经建好了，从今日起你便到那去生活吧，等你过了16岁，我再去接你。”陆伯爵深深地看了一眼自己这个备受宠爱的儿子，忍着离别之苦说出了自己的决定。

那冰封山是极度严寒之地，周遭寸草不生，除了雪还是雪。而恶魔Abadon畏惧那的严寒，所以只有让陆东植呆在冰封山上度过他的16岁，诅咒便不会生效。他害怕Abadon会提前现世，所以冰封山上的房子一建好，他就打算让陆东植去那住去。本来他是想着和夫人一起去冰封山上陪着陆东植的，可是奈何夫人近年来身体状况越来越不佳，他只能让一些佣人与陆东植一同前去，负责维持山上的用品供给和陆东植的生活。

冰封山十分的高，山脚到山腰的雪还能勉勉强强用马车载着陆伯爵一家，到了山腰时雪厚已经到了载人用的马车很吃力的状态，听话懂事的陆东植只好在此告别了自己挚爱的父亲与母亲，同佣人们一同朝着连个影子都还没见到的房屋方向走去，虽说是佣人们，但只是照顾陆东植一人，所以陆东植并没有带太多的人，加上他也就四个人，前往了那与世隔绝之地。

冰封山不愧称为冰封山，就如同被封印住了一般，时间，周围的风景，人事。

来这边已经有几天的陆东植偎在火炉旁，翻看着自己带上来的书籍以打发过日。

突然他看向窗外渐渐消停下来的降雪，起身打开窗户为屋内换一换新鲜的空气，已经来了几天，他已经开始习惯这要比地面上更加稀薄一些的空气。

“少爷，阿大说他发现了一处温泉！”因为陆东植对周围的人都一视同仁，所以尽管是女仆，也能不那么在乎身份尊卑地去尽可能和陆东植更加亲近地说话。

“真的吗？！在哪？！”陆东植立刻把窗又重新关上，开心地问着女仆阿囡温泉的所在。

“可是......少爷您现在不是还在发着烧吗？可以......去吗？”阿囡拿不定主意，她也不想看到陆东植脸上出现失望的表情。

“当然可以啦！去泡泡温泉不是正好可以让我把汗发出来吗？我看过一本写着东方医术的书籍，上面有这种方法！”陆东植眨巴眨巴眼睛，眼里的哀求让阿囡败下阵来。

“那......我去让阿大带少爷过去，”

阿大虽然沉默寡言，但他一向听阿囡的，一言不发地就领着裹得厚厚实实的陆东植去了他发现温泉的地方。

温泉离陆东植所在的房子处不远，但也不算很近，不过够偏僻，加上冰封山上除了陆东植他们几个，根本就没有人烟的活动。陆东植要是想泡温泉，那这绝对是不会暴露的绝佳场所了。

陆东植望向阿大，阿大不知所以地回看他。

“咳，阿大，我要泡温泉了。”

“嗯，你泡，我守着。”阿大抱着拳，躲到一个他看不见温泉池的地方。

“这冰天雪地的，除了咱们几个又没有别人了，你回去吧，我泡好了就自己回去了。”陆东植有些不好意思，催促着阿大回去。

阿大背对着他，不为所动，毕竟不是阿囡的指令。

“咳，我不在的话，阿囡就不用在意我，专心和你谈恋爱了哦。”

陆东植把杀手锏摆了出来，看着阿大的背影一僵，随后飞快地赶着步子跑回去了。

陆东植偷笑阿大只有在这种时候才有的急性子，蹲在温泉池边试了试水温，正合适泡澡。他大喜，将身上裹的一层又一层的棉服塞进了轻便的小箱子里。

本来已经无风的温泉边，突然挂起一阵凉丝丝的微风，激得陆东植一抖，一不小心就踩着了一处不平坦的雪块，整个人栽进了温泉里面。

尽管是适合泡澡的温度，但整个人这么毫无准备地栽进去也是会难受的，陆东植呛进去一口水，独有的那种酸味猛地灌进他的鼻腔，他挣扎出水面之后疯狂咳起嗽来。

“咳咳咳，呼......”陆东植甩了甩自己因为沾了水而塌下去的头发，朝温泉边游过去，他在掉进温泉之前就看见有一个角落有些石头凸起，正好适合呆在那边慢悠悠地享受温泉。

水温是有些烫的，水面上方凌冽的空气被灼热融化，化成腾腾热气笼罩在温泉上方，像轻纱一般拢住了陆东植的双眼。

陆东植朦胧着眼朝目标方向游过去，他发现前方似乎有个像人一般黑影，他心下一惊，再一眨眼那黑影就仿佛从未存在过一般只剩下茫茫雾气一片。

陆东植以为是自己看花了眼，游到了可以有支撑的石头那边，开始放松身子，闭眼享受起来。脚趾一下没一下的露出水面，像是雪白圆润的糯米丸子在热汤中正在被煮沸得一上一下跳着舞。

徐仁宇单手撑着头，看着眼前这个正全身心放空着的少年。少年不知道他的存在，毫无自知地玩着水。本是宁静的水面开始晃动，调皮的水纹带着起伏扩散到他这，拍在徐仁宇裸着的胸口上，溅起的水花贴在恶魔身上才拥有的花纹上。

“哼~哼~哼~”完全不知道恶魔就在自己身边的陆东植又开始用手玩水，他从水下提出手臂，水痕在他的手臂上划下，汇聚成水滴。一些砸进了水里，一些被甩进了松软的雪中。

陆东植看着因为水滴而陷进去的雪面，他甩了好几次，在岸边画成了泼墨，好看得很。

“哈哈。”少了看管的陆东植，露出了他偶尔的调皮天性。

“呵。”这就是他的祭品吗？陆东植身上散发出来的诱人香味自发地钻进徐仁宇那灵敏的鼻子里，他自然明了了，陆东植就是他的祭品。只是这个祭品还未成熟，还青涩了些。不过，不是没关系吗？

他的魔气已经开始在催熟这个不懂事的祭品了。

徐仁宇身上的一股魔气像是被人操控了一般生活起来，跳进水里就要去缠上那在水下都泛着一层柔光的纤细修长的腿。

它先是在陆东植的脚腕上绕了好几圈，再一点点，像蛇般沿着那美妙的曲线向上贴行着。魔气所到之处就像是一双温热的大手，用拇指按压着戏弄着，让陆东植心中涌出一股奇怪的莫名的带着诱惑的危险感，而他，似乎正因这种危险感而悸动不已。

那奇怪的感觉似乎从他脚踝开始逐渐向上，而到了他的大腿根部之后就不愿离去。陆东植开始脸臊得厉害，他自进入十五岁之后便在他的生物老师那了解了男性梦遗的这种行为，他也有过，但是他的都是偶尔一觉起来之后发现自己有射精的这个现象，对他的日常并不影响。

可是......梦遗和现在的，这，这种感觉很不一样。

明明四周里唯一一个活人就是自己，自己却感觉自己的大腿在被人摸来捏去......

陆东植忍着浑身发麻的痒意，扎进水里，却确认了水下真的一个人也没有的这个事实。

像是为了惩罚陆东植扎进水里的这一行为，陆东植感觉刚才还在磨自己大腿根的手现在开始把玩起自己的阴囊。没有经历过任何性事的囊袋被人包裹起来，不断轻轻揉搓起来。

“哼嗯......”

陆东植一时忘记了考虑，随从着本性把自己的腰往前一送。

那不存在的手放下了手中把玩的，陆东植闭着眼睛，脑海里不受控地描绘着自己微微挺立的私处被两根手指夹着，那人的大拇指滑在硬物上，稍尖的指甲时不时在沟壑中搔刮一番，激得陆东植差点滑进水里。

那人技巧极好，不过一根拇指按在少年兴奋之眼，来回吸人心魄地揉压一番，少年就完全笔挺了起来，涓涓细流从闸门里逃逸出来，融在水里早已不知了踪影。

“哈嗯，哈......”陆东植睁眼，他仰着脖子看着苍白的天空，时不时他能看见一片一片的雪花从高空飘了下来，掉落人间。

陆东植认为他虚拟出来的那人一定极为喜新厌旧，因为这一会儿，他就已经抛弃了少年无依无靠的坚挺，吸吮起少年人光滑平坦的小腹。陆东植能感受到那条比水温还要烫人的舌头留下红痕，破开水层，舔舐到了自己的胸膛上。他的腰眼被人用手箍牢，整个胸膛的上部分露出了水面，粉嫩嫩的果实经不起突然而来的冷空气的刺激，两颗同时从土壤里翻了出来，其中一颗一时不范，被狡猾的守株待兔的犯人瞬间含进了嘴里。可是那颗小果实却没有好受到哪去，躲进了温暖的口腔中，却遭受着被舌头碾压和被牙齿磨搓的两重折磨。另一颗被冷落掉的果实不知道这一事实，还傻里傻气地往那边凑。得以逃脱的果实可怜兮兮地红肿着，乞求着自家主人的安慰。

陆东植此时早已顾不了自己，从未体验过的强烈刺激让他所学知识毫无用处，彻底缴械投了降。双手胡乱在水面上划着，若那人是实体，那陆东植定已经把他的背挠出了血痕。

徐仁宇也的确能感受到痛意，他将陆东植重新按在水池旁边，用魔气将陆东植的双手捆在水下，他劈开陆东植的一双紧闭着的长腿，双手托住陆东植浑圆柔软的屁股，将自己的下身具有侵略意味地朝陆东植的私处压过去。

“哈啊！呜......”

陆东植噙红了的眼睛无措地微睁，那似玫瑰花瓣的唇娇艳欲滴，盛开在飘着雪花的冰封山上，是这孤寂白茫中似血的诱惑。

徐仁宇失了智一般衔着陆东植那最是散发出浓烈情欲味的脖颈，他没想到，那女巫的本事如此厉害。仅是这还未成熟的祭品就能生出如此令他疯狂的香气......

徐仁宇箍着陆东植的腰身，开始发起猛烈的撞击。

“啊！”

陆东植被咬疼了，本来即将冲锋的长枪因为剧痛失去了势头，开始畏畏缩缩起来。

“你，怎么，你怎么这么坏......”陆东植差点都要连精神一起跟着高潮了，整个人涣散到不行，也不顾对方是自己幻想出来的隐形人，嘴里嘟囔着，被魔气绑住的双手有气没力地推着不存在的人胸上。

徐仁宇盯着他没有被蹂躏过就已经红到不行的嘴唇一张一合，笑着凑到陆东植的耳边，用恶魔专门用来蛊惑人心的低沉魅惑的声音吹出迷魂香：“那我就教你怎么自己解决，好吗？”

陆东植迷糊得看着眼前越来越清晰的人影，脑子里面光听见“教”这个字眼就好学生附身，听话地乖乖点着湿漉漉的头，乖宝宝模式的笑容挂在嘴角上。徐仁宇从陆东植的唇瓣盯到他笑出来的酒窝，盯到那句话滑进了他的耳朵里。

“好啊，你教我呀。”

徐仁宇两手包住陆东植无法动弹的两只手，再盖住两根炙热铁棒。

“要这样，知道吗？”

那双令陆东植彻底沦陷的大手带领着他，握着两根巨大上下不断抽动着。不过因为两者大小不一，陆东植被徐仁宇带着撸动了一会就手酸到不行。酸到他直喊，“不行，不行了，太大了，手好酸......”

没怎么干过活的陆东植自然带着娇气，耍赖似地把两手抽出水面，套住徐仁宇的脖子。

“你帮我弄弄好不好？”

撒完娇就把头靠着徐仁宇的锁骨处，一副“我是真的累了”的模样。

耐着火烧的身子和性子，陆东植见那人并没有帮助自己，只得委屈地箍着徐仁宇的脖子借力，在徐仁宇的手里，贴着徐仁宇开始模拟抽动。徐仁宇没有动静地任陆东植借力，他默默感受着贴着身体的那股温热从缓慢呼吸到急促了几下，又回归了缓慢的起伏。

徐仁宇这才掰开陆东植靠着自己的身子。

潮红淹没了他。

最夺目的却还是那抹红唇。

陆东植缓不过来地盯着徐仁宇那勾起来的眼尾，一直喘着粗气，还没恢复过来。

徐仁宇抬起充满力量的手臂，食指抬着陆东植的下巴，大拇指按在那唇瓣上，花瓣泛出了白。

“以后我们有的是机会见面，我的祭品。”  



End file.
